A sealed beam lamp of the type using an inner pressure filled bulb, which is common is the inner halogen bulb enclosing the lamp heater. The problem with this type of lamp is it will continue to burn even though the outer seal envelope is broken. There are currently many lamp devices of this type being used in lighting areas which are closely associated with flammable materials. Although these lamps are manufactured under certain guidelines and standards, they are often subjected to rough use which can cause breakage of the outer seal envelope while the lamp is still operational. Thus there has been a particular need for a simple, and reliable lamp control means which will prevent the operation of the lamp filament heater corresponding to the condition of the outer seal envelope. In brief, the present invention is particularly concerned with this type of situation and with providing a means to render the lamp circuit inoperable by obtaining a signal from the outer envelope which can be used for initiating a control action to render the lamp circuit inoperable.